


圣诞礼物

by tasaki14



Category: Exile the Second
Genre: Happy Ending, Kenchi&Tetsuya, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 22:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasaki14/pseuds/tasaki14





	圣诞礼物

Kenchi回家的时候已经很晚了，房子里黑漆漆的，他轻手轻脚关上门，连灯也不敢开，生怕吵醒已经睡着的人。  
把礼物盒放在卧室外的桌子上，他蹑手蹑脚的朝卧室床边走去。  
柔软的大床上隆起一团，Kenchi一想到被子里团成一团的Tetsuya心里就柔的化作一摊水。他小心上前，想把被子掀开一点儿，怕他捂太紧喘不过气来，刚掀开一个被角看去，Kenchi的手一僵，被子里是空的。  
后腰突然被抵上了一个坚硬的物体，“不许动。”Tetsuya冷冷道。  
Kenchi刚才绷紧了的身子突然放松下来，顺从的说:“好好，我不动，你怎么这么晚还不睡？”  
Tetsuya冷哼了一声，接着不满道:“你也知道晚啊？”Kenchi只好急忙解释，把手背过去拽Tetsuya的手腕，一摸果然冷冰冰的，不知道躲了多久，立即心疼起来，匆忙就要转过身让他回被子里去。  
Tetsuya朝他腰际狠狠捅了一下，“都说了不许动！”Kenchi又拧着身子规矩站好，嘴上柔声哄着，想让Tetsuya快到被子里去，免得又受了寒。  
Tetsuya听着他焦急的语气，心头那股不愉快稍稍散了些，但还是觉得让自己等了他这么久不开心，只拿手上的东西一个劲的朝Kenchi腰眼上捅。  
Kenchi知道他心里有气，自己明明答应了他会早点回家，临时还是被事情耽搁了，他无奈的举手求饶，又爱极了Tetsuya使小性子的样子。  
“别捅了，真捅坏了你怎么办？”怕Tetsuya站久了着凉，Kenchi只好放软了语气，“别气了，我给你带了礼物，你快上床躺着，我去给你拿，好不好？”  
腰上的劲果然松了不少，Tetsuya又呐呐的说:“我也有礼物给你的。”Kenchi强忍着转身把他拥到怀里的冲动，问他是什么。  
“你先闭上眼睛。”Kenchi听话的闭上了，感觉到Tetsuya走到自己身前，冰凉的手背蹭了蹭他的脸颊，Kenchi皱了皱眉，不是被冻到了，而是太心疼他。  
Kenchi觉得手里被塞进了一根带子，像是包裹礼物的绸带，“拆吧。”Kenchi手上一动，听到有布料摩擦坠地的声音。他眼睫一颤，Tetsuya立即警告:“不许睁眼！”Kenchi暗自咽了口气，又忍住了。  
Tetsuya又牵着他的手放到自己头顶上空，说:“只许摸，不许看。”  
Kenchi的手缓缓落下，先是触到了一个形状略有些奇怪的东西，有点硬，表面绒绒的，Kenchi正纳闷着是什么，往下摸到Tetsuya柔软的发丝，Kenchi心里瞬间明白过来，这是一对鹿角。  
他的心怦怦狂跳，光是想象着Tetsuya戴上鹿角的样子就浑身血液沸腾起来，全涌向下半身去了。  
Kenchi的手掌掌心宽厚，指腹有些粗糙，略带着急切的向下抚摸，又轻轻拂上Tetsuya的眉毛，眼睫，鼻梁，脸颊，最后落在他过分柔软的唇上。Kenchi的手指细细摩挲着他的唇，好像那手指能够代替自己的双唇做点什么，直到Tetsuya的脸因为他的动作热起来，才继续放下摸索。   
双手移到纤细的脖颈，Kenchi摸到一条缎带绕住Tetsuya，喉结处挂着一个圆形物体，他伸手弹了一下，一声清脆的铃响因为他的拨弄而炸开在耳边，Kenchi的喉咙因为这声响作了个吞咽的动作。  
他大致能猜到Tetsuya给他的礼物是什么，但还是耐心又充满爱惜的从他赤裸的双臂抚到前胸，好像随着他手中的动作，Tetsuya的样子就能在脑海中渐渐展露出来。  
Kenchi摸到凸起的圆豆，食指和中指曲起夹在指缝中拧了一下，Tetsuya的呼吸声在那一瞬间突然就乱了。Kenchi在他胸膛上流连了许久，才恋恋不舍的往下。  
Tetsuya垮上穿了一条小裤衩，Kenchi摸了摸，觉得跟颈间那根材质差不多，他故意避开了Tetsuya的重要部位，转而两手后移，摸到光滑挺翘的臀肉，忍不住掐了一下，怪不得身体这么凉，居然还敢露着屁股，想着待会儿一定要好好收拾他，Tetsuya吃痛倒吸一口凉气，却没有出声制止他。  
Kenchi的手顺着臀的弧线向中间探去，没有摸到自己想象中的紧致蜜穴，却触到了一个毛茸茸的东西。  
那是一根鹿尾巴，正连接在Tetsuya的身体里，根部还有点湿润。  
Kenchi一瞬间就不淡定了，他本来以为鹿角和项圈已经是极致了，居然还有一根尾巴。以前Kenchi要给Tetsuya塞点别的什么的，总是招来激烈的反抗，这次是他自己主动塞的，光是想想Tetsuya怎么给自己做扩张，又红着脸把尾巴塞进去，Kenchi就硬的要爆炸了。  
Kenchi强忍着，顺着Tetsuya的腿根，把他笔直修长的双腿从上摸到下，最后触到脚边的一根鞭子。  
手心将鞭绳缓缓缠绕，收紧，惹得Tetsuya的身子也被带了一下靠近他，Kenchi总算明白先会儿Tetsuya是拿什么捅的自己了。现在他倒宁愿再被多捅几下，但他最好能睁开眼，看着Tetsuya是什么样的表情。  
Tetsuya站在他面前，看着Kenchi脸上毫无掩饰的迷恋和疼惜，以及压抑着的爱欲和占有，他手里握着的鞭子轻轻扯了一下，Kenchi就哑着嗓子问:“可以看看我的礼物了么？”  
Tetsuya脸颊爆红，带着自己也没意识到的忐忑不安，轻轻“嗯”了一声。  
Kenchi睁开眼，卧室角落里有一棵圣诞树，窗子和墙壁上也挂了温馨的小灯，Tetsuya就那样站在光里，紧张的咬着唇，眼睫低垂着不敢看他一眼，Kenchi也不动，静静的伫立着欣赏他的圣诞礼物。  
Tetsuya脖颈和身下都是红色的绒布，边缘还有一圈白色的绒毛，却比不上Tetsuya皮肤的雪白，红色衬的他大片的皮肤泛着光，笼罩在房间的星灯下，宛若一只迷路的精灵。  
那精灵眨了下眼睛，终于按捺不住抬起眼睫，眼神飞快看了一下Kenchi又低下头，Kenchi被那一眼撩的受不了，轻松扯过Tetsuya手里的皮鞭，抬起他的下巴。  
“别看了……”Tetsuya只觉得他的眼神像个火炉，把他放在里面煎烤烧灼，身子就在那眼神中软化难以站立，Tetsuya偏过头让开，又被手指夹着下巴拧了回来。  
“为什么不让看？”Kenchi沉沉发声，“嗯？说话。”Tetsuya眨巴着眼睛，眼神四处乱飞，只觉得羞耻极了，便顾左右而言他，说:“我冷……”Kenchi之前还心疼他，巴不得他快进被子里别着凉，这会儿又不急着赶他，只把手放到他腰上，问:“哪儿冷？这儿？”  
Tetsuya腰间最为敏感，被他一捏顿时绷紧了身子，颤着想要逃开，Kenchi一手拉住他不让他躲，一手下移，大掌覆在他凉凉的臀肉上，“还是这儿？”说着也不管Tetsuya挣扎，带着力道揉捏起来，Tetsuya贴在Kenchi胸前，红着脸咬唇不出声，他其实早就觉得冷了，但只顾着看Kenchi的反应，一时忘了那点冷，霎一被拥进怀里，灼热的体温就传了过来，让他放松了不少。  
突然，“啪”的一声，Tetsuya双臀收紧，被打了一巴掌，立即恼怒的瞪向罪魁祸首，Kenchi不慌不忙的给他揉着，怕打疼了他，又想多打几下，边说:“知道冷还穿这么少，浪什么。”  
Tetsuya狠狠推了他一把，手上却没什么力道，Kenchi半分也没挪动，依旧把他禁锢在怀里，还装作不懂的问他:“怎么了，没说对？你自己摸摸屁股凉成什么样了。”  
Tetsuya恼羞成怒，骂了他一句:“你懂不懂情趣啊！”  
Kenchi松开了他一点，压着他倒在床上，似笑非笑的往旁边一趟，理直气壮回:“我不懂，你教教我？”  
Tetsuya气呼呼的直起身瞪着他，嘴巴快翘到天上了，以前只觉得女孩子撒娇生气会噘嘴，没想到Tetsuya一噘就让Kenchi心尖直颤，恨不得把他揉碎了吞入腹中，吃干抹净了再不让他出来祸害人。  
Kenchi靠在床头，自己扯开了两颗衬衣纽扣，露出小麦色的胸膛，Tetsuya本来还扭捏着，一看Kenchi挑逗的眼神顿时也绷不住了，眼珠转了转，爬过去撑在Kenchi两侧，俯下身总牙齿一颗一颗咬开剩下的纽扣，末了在Kenchi小腹吹了口气，又缓缓解开他的皮带，咬下裤子拉链。  
内裤包裹着的猛兽早已苏醒，将内裤顶出巨大的轮廓，刺激着Tetsuya的视线，他深吸了一口气，洁白的牙齿咬住内裤边，一点一点露出后面蓄势待发的猛兽，Kenchi的呼吸顿时粗重起来，手刚要按上Tetsuya的后脑，就被他瞪了一眼，“不是说让我教你么？”  
Kenchi可算知道什么叫搬起石头砸自己的脚，强忍着把手放在身侧，紧握成拳。Tetsuya有点得意的看着他，那表情又惹人疼又想让人把他往死里折腾，Kenchi猩红着眼，看着Tetsuya张开柔软红艳的唇，把他整个包裹进去。  
鹿角随着他的动作在眼前晃动，颈间的铃铛发出有节奏的声响，Kenchi眯着眼，目光顺着他光裸的背脊爬到高翘着的臀，毛茸茸的鹿尾摇晃着，Kenchi仿佛可以看到收缩的穴口，想象着是自己的巨物在里面驰骋，顿时又大了一圈，撑得Tetsuya唔唔直叫。  
Tetsuya眼眶憋的通红，嘴巴都快麻木了，还是不见有要射的迹象，似怒非怨的看了Kenchi一眼，后者顿时心疼的把他从自己身上拉起来，Tetsuya嘴角挂着晶莹的液体，分不清源自他口中还是别的什么地方，嘴唇更是红肿起来，Kenchi心疼的用手指拂去液体，又吻住了他。  
起初是温柔的安抚，不知Kenchi的手又向下摸到了什么，那吻便带着惩罚意味的啃咬，舌头长驱直入，把他口中的呼吸掠夺干净，又抵着他的舌尖搅动，最后Tetsuya快喘不过气来狠狠锤了他几下才被放开。  
Tetsuya还没能喘上一口完整的气，又被吻了下来。腿在不知不觉间被拉开，露出诱人的臀缝，小裤衩被拨向一边，胯间的小兽早已叫嚣着滴下透明的津液，Kenchi一手抚弄着他，在前端打了几圈，又揉弄两个肉球，时不时刮搔一下会阴，让Tetsuya身子止不住的扭动，鹿尾在Kenchi手被上扫过，他顿时被一激，把尾巴抽出，直接插了进去。  
Tetsuya立即发出一声高呼，倒也不是痛，他之前就自己做过扩张，鹿尾又塞了好久，只是Kenchi的尺寸实在惊人，一下就将他塞满，甬道紧紧收缩着，仿佛想将那只怪兽挤出去，又像是在邀请他更进入一些。  
Kenchi把他两腿抬高对折，身子狠狠压下去，朝他的敏感猛击，Tetsuya颈间的铃铛被顶的直响，在一下又一下狂风暴雨般的撞击下，Tetsuya只能大张着腿，双臂紧搂着Kenchi的肩膀，嘴里一句完整的话也说不出来，偏偏Kenchi还不放过他，非要磨他，让他说一些平日里想都不敢想的话，好像今天的Kenchi才彻底释放了心中的那头怪兽一般，不让Tetsuya彻底臣服于身下不罢休。  
Tetsuya眼神涣散的看着上方的脸，Kenchi边顶弄他边诱他说话，“以后还敢这么浪么？”  
Tetsuya下意识摇头，Kenchi不满意，又是缓缓抽出，再用力一顶，Tetsuya带着哭腔的话顿时泄了出来，“不…不敢了…”  
Kenchi满意了，消停了了一会儿，察觉Tetsuya要射了，又让他变着花样叫自己，不满意不让他射，Tetsuya一连叫了他的名字几声，又叫了哥哥之类的，Kenchi还是不满意，低头在他耳边低低喊了一声，Tetsuya顿时身子轻颤，憋了半晌，还是红着脸小声叫了句“老公……”  
这一声像是打开了Kenchi的开关，立即兴奋的把Tetsuya抱坐在身上，让他射在自己胸腹上，又顶了几十下，才射进了他身体里。Tetsuya本以为终于结束了，没想到Kenchi吻了他一阵，体内的东西又动了起来……  
过了很久，Tetsuya被洗干净了放回床上，整个人陷在被子里，眼睛也睁不开，只觉得身边的人起来了，没一会儿又回来，指节凉凉的，被套上了个什么冰冷的东西。Tetsuya费力的睁开眼，看见Kenchi跪在床边，给他无名指上套了个戒指，执着他的手轻轻一吻，Tetsuya扯了扯嘴角，“圣诞快乐。”  
Kenchi又凑过来亲了亲他，“宝贝，圣诞快乐。”

by. 14


End file.
